


Ta Kalanda

by TiniestMug



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Christmas Caroling, F/M, Lore Olympus Gift Exchange 2019, New Year's Eve, New Year's Fluff, New Year's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22040482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiniestMug/pseuds/TiniestMug
Summary: Persephone, Artemis, and Hermes go caroling. They meet some friends on the way.This fic is for meg.the.imp#9503 on the LO Discord for the 2019 LO Gift Exchange!!I hope you enjoy it.
Relationships: Amphitrite/Poseidon (Lore Olympus), Aphrodite/Ares (Lore Olympus), Eros/Psyche (Lore Olympus), Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus), Hera/Zeus (Lore Olympus)
Comments: 28
Kudos: 52





	1. Mama Needs A New Bow

**Author's Note:**

> See the end of the chapter for a deeper explanation of the Greek New Year’s traditions mentioned within. There are links to my sources in the end notes...so if some of them aren’t very accurate, I’m sorry. The info I was working from is posted below.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Persephone, Artemis, and Hermes go caroling. They meet some friends on the way.

Persephone shrugs into her jacket and stuffs her phone in one of the pockets. A second later, the doorbell rings. She hears footsteps crossing to open the front door, followed by muffled speech. The voice of her best friend cuts through the air. “Hey Perse, Hermes is here for Ta Kalanda! Are you ready to go?”

“Be right out!” She checks her pockets one last time and slips on the gloves she'd purchased for just this occasion. It was her understanding they would be out for a fair bit of time and the night had grown much colder with the change of season. She joins her two friends in the living room. Hermes, bundled up in an over-sized puffy jacket, beams down at her.

“Heya, Perse! Haven’t seen you at work lately. You didn’t quit, did you?” the crimson god grins as he picks the flower goddess up to spin her around, his nose and cheeks darkened by the chill outside.

“No, it’s just winter break. I’ll be back in a few days,” she giggles as Hermes places her gently back on the floor.

“Alright, that’s a relief. The boss has been pretty depressed late—”

“Let’s go already, before everyone runs out of cash!! You two can catch up on the way.” Artemis cuts him off and grabs Persephone’s arm to drag her out of the house.

“What cash?” Persephone tries to interject.

“It’s cold out there. You two gonna be warm enough?” Hermes calls after them, closing the door on his way out. If looks could kill, Artemis might have sliced through his squishy winter coat with the stink eye she threw his way.

“Hermes, c’mon. I’m the goddess of the Hunt. I’m out every night. I’ll be fine, now let’s _go_! If we miss out on the good houses, you’re buying me dinner!”

“Miss out on what?” Persephone tried again.

Hermes groans. “Alriiiiight Arty, alriiiight. We’ve got plenty of time. I didn’t even pass anyone on my way here.”

They trudge up the road together toward one of the bigger neighborhoods. Once they crest the hill overlooking the next few streets, they can see clusters of nymphs, satyrs, gods, & goddesses milling about. “Well, fuck. We’re gonna have to skip the small game and hit the big houses before they’re tapped.”

“Tapped from what? What is going on? I thought we were singing for people?” an exasperated Persephone blurts out, sick of waiting.

“We are—Wait. Have you never had a proper Ta Kalanda in the mortal realm?” Artemis and Hermes blink incredulously at the little pink goddess.

“For Ta Kalanda back home, my mother had me sing for all the flower nymphs...is that not right?”

“Aw, shit, Perse, I’m sorry. I forgot your mom is kind of a grinch when it comes to anything fun. Ta Kalanda is mostly singing, but people tip you for the blessings you sing in front of their house. You can really rake in the cash if you’re out early enough—”

“And if you’re scary enough,” Hermes cuts in. “Artemis over here really riles people up.”

Artemis folds her arms indignantly. “Listen, if they don’t want my blessings, I’ll just key their cars, it’s that simple,” she opens one eye, and sticks out her tongue. “You ready to get some loot, flower girl? Time to make Hestia lose her shit.” She changes the pitch of her voice, mocking the president of TGOEM. “ _Is that lightweight woven charcoal broadcloth, Persephone? MUST we have ANOTHER chat?_ ” Persephone holds her sides as a full laugh bursts from her chest at her best friend’s impression.

“It better not be. Not if she has any fashion sense at all, unless she’s shopping for a throwaway apron,” a melodic voice cuts in from behind the trio. The three gods turn to find Eros and Ampelus not far behind.

“Eros! Ampelus! What are you two up to?” Persephone asks, running back to hug her friends.

“We just finished putting all the kids to bed,” Ampelus replies.

“And now we’re headed to grandma Hera’s for the New Year’s party. Are you headed that way?” Eros inquires, a brow quirking up at the smiling goddess.

“Might as well,” mutters Artemis. “Probably the best bang for the buck anyway. Most of the big shots will be there.”

“Perfect, we’ll walk with you.” Eros offers an arm to Ampelus and the other to Persephone. “Where are your boats? You’re out for Ta Kalanda, aren’t you? _Artemis never misses a chance for free spoils_ ,” he adds as an aside to the women on his arms.

“I heard that, lover boy, and you’re right. Why look a gift pegasus in the mouth?” she rubs her hands together. “I have a good feeling about this year. C’mon, mama needs a new bow!”

“Oh, the boats! I have those!” Hermes digs in his pockets to procure three small wooden boats, painted in each gods’ signature colors. He hands Persephone the pink one and Artemis a deep purple, keeping the crimson craft in his grasp.

“Ok, now I’m confused. Are these for the singing? This is a boat, Hermes,” Persephone looks almost scared with bewilderment.

“IT’S TRADITION,” the other four answer in unison. Everyone looks around their group and laughs.

“Let’s high tail it over to grandma’s before Auntie Hebe has to go to bed.”

“She should be up past midnight at least or she won’t get any Kali Hera.” Artemis chimes in.

Hermes shakes his head. “That is still so weird that that little golden muffin is your aunt.”

“It gets weirder and weirder every year. Gramps can’t keep it in his pants for 45 seconds. I have aunts and uncles I’ll probably never meet. Certainly some who haven’t even been born.” Eros shrugs as they make their way across Olympus to the biggest house in the realm.

As they walk up the long driveway lined with trees, Persephone pulls her collar up.

“Are you cold, cinnamon roll?” Eros smiles down at her, a sparkle in his eyes.

“I’m ok. We’re almost there.” She tries to hide her shivers the best she can, regretting not putting on another layer.

Before the troupe reach the front steps, the door swings open, a tiny golden goddess wrapped in a shiny, red velvet dress grips the handle. “MOOOOOM, THE CAROLERS ARE HERE!!” her voice echoes off the marble foyer into the depths of the grand hall.

“For Ta Kalanda? Oh—” Hera’s slender frame appears in the doorway, one hand reaching to rest on Hebe’s tiny head, the other lifting her cigarette holder just past her lips. She turns her head back into the house, “ZEUS, DARLING, BRING EVERYONE OVER HERE. WE HAVE CAROLERS.” Turning back, she addresses the group. “Hello, everyone. Lovely to see you. Just give us one moment.” She mutters under her breath for no one to hear, _“Hades is going to shit himself.”_

Zeus’ head pops out from the side of the door, eyes widening at the sight of the group before him. He looks at his wife, positively glowing. “ _Oh, this is going to be so good. Was this your doing? I love your wicked ways._ ” he whispers throatily into his wife’s ear, nuzzling her hair.

“ _This wasn’t me. I wish I could take credit for this,_ ” the queen of the gods leans into her king’s caress.

Zeus, like his wife before, turns back into the house, “HEY, DON’T MAKE ME COMMAND YOU ALL TO HURRY UP. BRING YOUR DRINKS OVER HERE. LET’S GO.”

Shuffling noises increase as a group of gods pour out onto the front steps, keen to guard off the ire of the god king. Amphitrite was first out the door, Poseidon close behind, his hand firmly planted on his wife’s rear. A small intake of breath hitches her throat and she turns back to whisper something in her husband’s fishy ear. His eyes twinkle and that shit-eating, idiot squad smile rips open his mouth.

Aphrodite and Ares follow them out, grinning and waving at Eros when they see him. Ares stands behind the mother of his children, wrapping his strong arms around her shapely form, pulling her tight to his chest as he presses his lips to her ear, sharing a secret with her as well.

“Alright, go on then!” Zeus commands, almost all of the guests out the door, the last one hot on Ares’ heels.

Artemis looks back at her roommate and the messenger god. “Ready? Just like we practiced, Perse. Hermes, I know you know this. 1, 2, 3, and...” Eros and Ampelus join the trio in serenading the most powerful house in Olympus.

Σ’ αυτό το σπίτι που ‘ρθαμε,  
πέτρα να μη ραγίσει  
κι ο νοικοκύρης του σπιτιού  
χρόνια πολλά να ζήσει.

As the group sings, Hades makes his way out onto the front steps with the others, glass of scotch in his hand. “What’s going on out— Oh.” His breath hitches in his throat as he catches the pink goddess’s eye. The left corner of his mouth tugs up as he waves the fingers of his free hand at her before taking a decent pull of his beverage, shoving the empty glass at Zeus’ chest. Persephone falters in the middle of the carol, dropping her gaze down to the ground. She snaps her head back up and looks at the two closest to her to remember her place, joining back in with the others seamlessly.

When the carol is over, everyone on the steps claps and cheers as they come down to better greet the newcomers. Zeus claps Artemis on the shoulder “How is the hunt going? I hear your marksmanship has been improving incredibly as of late.” With his hand around her shoulder, he ushers her inside and everyone follows the god king’s lead. “Hades, pay the carolers, will you? _How many houses have you hit, so far?”_ he murmurs to Artemis as they pass over the threshold.

“ _This is the first. We left a little late and the good neighborhoods were swamped,_ ” the goddess of the hunt returns in secret.

Zeus raises his voice, sure to be heard again, “And make it worth their while. _Gaia knows you’ve got money to spare._ ” He gives Artemis a cheeky grin that she eagerly returns. She won’t need to hit any more houses, so they might as well stay for the festivities.

Poseidon and Amphitrite bombard Hermes with questions about his latest track times, asking when he’s going to join the triathlon. “Crete is beautiful this time of year. Really, you must come train off the coast,” Amphitrite insists, taking the messenger god’s arm as they move inside.

“Ooo, yeah, the sirens and tritons are easy on the eyes too,” Poseidon adds with a grin, and a giggle from his wife.

“Mama bear, Papa bear,” Eros crows as he falls into his parent’s embrace.

“Baby bear,” the two echo into the squeeze. “You too, Ampelus,” Ares reaches out to squish the purple mortal in disguise into his grasp. “Kids all tucked in?” Ares asks after his other children, safe in their beds.

“Yup, Storge put on a puppet show with some of Mania’s toys and his hamster. The others laughed so hard, they tired themselves out. Agape is keeping an ear out. She’s watching a movie with her friend in the living room. I ordered them pizza before I left.”

“Alright, let’s get you two fed and watered. Come on,” Aphrodite tosses her hair and strides back into the mansion.

* * *

**A/N:** If you’re like me and like to read tradition/translation notes first, I put spoilers in italics and within || (they don’t do anything on AO3, but they’re a nice visual cue. Traditions described in order of appearance:

 **Ta Kalanda** is a Greek caroling tradition that actually takes place on New Year's. It is meant to bring health, wealth, and prosperity to the houses the carolers visit. It's tradition to give carolers money. Carolers usually visit family and friends since they are more likely to give a good reward as they are equally more likely to be embarrassed by the thought of giving nothing.

 **Ta Kalanda song lyrics:  
** Σ’ αυτό το σπίτι που ‘ρθαμε,  
πέτρα να μη ραγίσει  
κι ο νοικοκύρης του σπιτιού  
χρόνια πολλά να ζήσει.

 **Translation according to the sources listed:  
** In this house we have come  
No stone may ever crack  
And the landlord  
May live for many years.


	2. Nice Cardigan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hades and Persephone make their way inside.

Hades pulls his checkbook from the inside pocket of his charcoal pea coat, muttering under his breath about Zeus’ only child syndrome. He fills out the first few checks before looking up to see Persephone, the last one left outside. “Hey, Sweetness. Are you having a good New Year’s Eve?”

“Mmhmm,” she replies, nodding vigorously. “I’m learning a lot of new traditions, too. I missed out on a bunch of stuff in the mortal realm. How about you? Excited for the new year?”

As Hades tucks his checkbook away, he can’t help but notice the dark pink of her cute little nose, how the goddess of spring bites her lip as she looks up at him, or the way her breath is making the most adorable little frozen clouds— _Wait. Is she cold?_ “Yes, I expect next year will be...sufficient.” His brow furrows as he takes a step toward her, lifts his soft white scarf over his head and drapes it around her neck, wafting his unique winter forest fire scent towards her. Persephone’s eyes widen, a deep scarlet sears across her face and chest. His arm movement pulls the front of his unbuttoned jacket open, revealing a pink cardigan.

Her breath catches. The cardigan against his cobalt skin is intoxicating. She can’t help but imagine that it’s her skin on his. _The color is so close. Too close. Does he know what he’s doing to me?_ She grasps the scarf and holds it tight against her chest as a chill runs down her spine.

Hades notices her shiver. Assuming it’s the cold and not the thick heat pooling in the pit of her stomach, he reaches out to grasp her arms below the shoulder, gently rubbing up and down. “Let’s get you inside, little goddess. It’s pretty cold even in Olympus this time of year.” They make their way up the steps to the house, warm air and the smell of hot food hitting their senses at the same time. Persephone’s stomach growls. “Hungry, Sweetness?”

“A bit, yeah. I didn’t know we’d be out this long,” she replies, wise enough to know her stomach already betrayed any denial.

“Let’s grab something from the kitchen, then. Hera set out a spread earlier. I’m sure we can put together a plate for you.”

They wind their way down a hall, further from the noise of the party-goers, until they reach the empty kitchen. “It looks so different from the last time I was here.” A blush creeps up Persephone’s neck as she remembers running her finger over Hades’ back, prompting their garden talk. Tiny pomelia flowers spring up behind her ears.

Hades sneaks a sideways glance at the flower goddess and notices the flowers from his homeland. He impulsively reaches out to tuck a strand of hair behind her now red ear, coming away with one of the flowers. Without a word, he tucks the flower in the button-hole on his jacket lapel. He clears the lump in his throat. “Hera does love her holidays. She goes all out. Like that plant hanging in the doorway over there.” Hades points to a sprig of leaves and white berries. “There are whispers that the mortals use this plant in some of their festivals.”

Persephone glances at the plant and immediately drops her gaze to the floor. She knows what festival. Saturnalia. Her mother had refused all questions about the Roman celebration, but she had done her own, private, research. She could feel his eyes boring into her, but when she looks up, they aren’t resting on her face. They’re lingering on the top of her head where she feels new growth, tiny sprigs of mistletoe and myosotis.

“Kore,” he hesitates. “Are you familiar with—”

“Mistletoe, yes. Of course I know, Hades. It’s my job to know all plants and their uses,” she was beginning to ramble. A light touch on her shoulder prompts her to look up at the King of the Underworld, ripping her out of her word vomit spiral. Hades reaches up a few inches to cup the side of her face, his warm touch a secret she’ll protect from any who assume him cold. Her heart pounds in her ears when their eyes lock. Time stops, or so it seems. The fates tug their strings, pulling them infinitesimally closer to one another.

“Kore.”

“Hades, I—” she reaches out to grasp the edges of his coat in her tiny hands, forcing the garment a hair’s breadth closer to her than it would have traveled without the applied external force. She searches his eyes, looking for something of which he is unsure. “ _Please._ ” Persephone utters the last word so softly, if they weren’t sharing the same air, inches apart, Hades was confident he’d have missed it completely.

As he pushes the hand cupping her jaw back to cradle her neck so slowly, you would swear it took all night, Hades threads his fingers through Persephone’s soft hair. Whispering, almost imperceptibly “ _As you wish,_ ” the universe sighs in relief as the King of the Underworld’s lips _finally_ meet those of the Goddess of Spring.

“Whatcha doin, Uncle Hades?” Hades straightens up at the sing-song voice of his golden niece, pulling away from Persephone’s sweet lips, the tender moment shattered, but not forgotten. Each piece stored in both of their hearts to be rejoined another time.

Caught off guard for a split-second, but a quick thinker on her toes, Persephone swoops in to save the blue god. “We were grabbing something to eat. Are you hungry, Hebe?” The grinning child nods excitedly. “Ok, then. What are you in the mood for?” She pulls the pieces of mistletoe out of her hair as she crosses the floor to the cheese board, dissolving them as she goes.

Hades, not having managed to shake the dopey grin off his face, helps Hebe up onto one of the high counter stools next to the kitchen island. “I can help, Kore,” he offers.

“May I have a sandwich and some chips?” Hebe politely asks the pair.

“That would be lovely, Hades.” After she makes a quick survey of the options, “I think a sandwich is a fine choice. Any preferences?”

“Anything but ham. I don’t like it. It’s too wiggly,” Hebe swings her legs back and forth, hands resting on the counter.

“I can work with that. Coming right up.” Persephone tries to shove the sleeves of her jacket up her arms, but they keep falling down.

Hades’ dopey expression persists through her attentiveness with his niece, but he springs into action when he sees her struggle with those sleeves. “Sweetness, let me take your jacket from you.” He helps her slip out of the warm coat, freeing the tiny hands that held him in place only moments ago. “We can hang it over here.” Hades hangs the coat on the back of a counter stool next to Hebe. He shrugs out of his jacket, covering Persephone’s with his own.

“That’s a nice color on you, Uncle Hades. You should wear that more often.” Hades and Persephone both balk at the beaming goddess, perched in the swiveling chair, before flushing their respective shades of flustered. Persephone finishes assembling a sandwich from various meats and cheeses left out from the party, avoiding any addition of ham. Hades finds some chips to add to the newly formed plate and places it gently in front of Hebe on the marble countertop.

“Eat up, cottontail. It’s almost midnight, you don’t want to miss the celebration.” Hades turns back to find Persephone surveying the desserts. She stops at a round cake dusted with a thick layer of powdered sugar, her head tilting in silent interest. He steps behind her, his deep voice caressing the air between them. “That’s vasilopita. It’s tradition. I make one every year for New Year’s.”

“You made this?” she turns to face him, a smile breaking across her eager face.

Hades nods. “It’s tradition to bake a coin into the cake. Whoever finds the coin in their slice is granted good fortune for the year ahead. Since wealth is my domain, it’s only fitting that it’s my responsibility. I’ve had centuries to perfect it. It doesn’t hold a candle to your baklava, but I’d be honored if you’d try some.”

Artemis bursts into the kitchen. “There you are. I’ve been looking for you.”

“I-I was just getting some food,” Persephone sputters, voice laced with guilty surprise at her best friend’s entrance.

“Not you,” she huffs, “Him.” She gestures to Hades in exasperation. “Huh, nice cardigan. Zeus said you were gonna tip us for the Kalanda.”

“Oh, of course. One second.” Relief washes over him as his closeness to the tiny pink goddess goes unreprimanded. He strides over to his jacket, and pulls out his checkbook again. He finishes writing the last two checks and tears out five slips of paper.

Persephone slices off a big chunk of the vasilopita and slides it on a small plate, taking advantage of the distraction. _He didn’t cook this for me, per se, but it still counts as his cooking. I’ll take what I can get._

Hades crosses the room again to hand Artemis four of the checks, carefully slipping the last folded piece between Persephone’s fingers and the plate holding the vasilopita.

“Great, thanks.” Artemis grabs Persephone’s free arm and drags her down the hall with her, back to the party, away from Hades.

He stares after the pink goddess, lost in his thoughts. A tiny voice pierces through the haze. “Do you love Persephone, Uncle Hades?”

“I-I-I, what?”

“I know what you were doing earlier, I’m not a child. Momma says you’re only supposed to do that with someone you love. So, you must love her.”

“I certainly do care about her very much.”

“Well, that’s a relief. I think she loves you too. Did you see the slice of cake she took? It was huge,” she offers matter of factly between bites of her sandwich.

“She was just hungry. That’s why we were here in the first place,” he rationalizes.

“Ok, well, if you get married, make sure you bring her to visit me a bunch. She’s really good at making sandwiches. I want her to teach me how to grow flowers in my hair too.”

A muffled female voice rises above the others heard down the hall. Cheers rumble from the other guests. As if on cue, Hebe shoves the rest of the chips in her mouth, sucks the salt and grease from her fingertips with resounding pops, and hops down from the chair. “Alright, I gotta go. The countdown is gonna start soon. Bye, Uncle Hades. Thanks for the food.”

The King of the Underworld shakes his head. _That girl is too perceptive for her own good._ He pulls two flutes out of the cupboard near the wine cooler and uncorks the extra bottle of champagne he brought. He fills the flutes with a smile, and walks back down the hall to join the party.

* * *

**_In this fic, Hades, tired of the emotional and physical abuse, and with the help of his support system in Hecate, broke up with Minthe. He gave her the choice to transfer peacefully out of the department or be banished from the realm if she chose to defy the king again. Minthe was transferred to a different department, is in therapy, and working on adding less toxic people to her life. She’s also back to making out with Thanatos in the supply closet. Some things never change. Hades is still painfully alone, but has much more time to spend with his dogs, heal, and dodge the scalding hurt of being stood up on a consistent basis. I put this at the end so I didn’t spoil things too much. Sorry if anyone had their hackles up at the king for being too much of a scoundrel. Happy New Year, everyone!!_**

* * *

**A/N:** If you’re like me and like to read tradition/translation notes first, I put spoilers in italics and within || (they don’t do anything on AO3, but they’re a nice visual cue. Traditions described in order of appearance:

**Ta Kalanda** is a Greek caroling tradition that actually takes place on New Year's. It is meant to bring health, wealth, and prosperity to the houses the carolers visit. It's tradition to give carolers money. Carolers usually visit family and friends since they are more likely to give a good reward as they are equally more likely to be embarrassed by the thought of giving nothing.

**Ta Kalanda song lyrics:  
** Σ’ αυτό το σπίτι που ‘ρθαμε,  
πέτρα να μη ραγίσει  
κι ο νοικοκύρης του σπιτιού  
χρόνια πολλά να ζήσει.

**Translation according to the sources listed:  
** In this house we have come  
No stone may ever crack  
And the landlord  
May live for many years.

**Vasilopita** is a cake made for New Year’s in honor of Agios Vassilis (the greek version of Santa Claus). A coin is baked into the cake, and whoever gets the coin in their piece is granted good fortune for the whole year.

**Non-Greek Stuff:  
** **Saturnalia** is the Roman festival (I bent time a bit, they’re immortal, it’s fine) _we have to thank for the mistletoe tradition_.

**Myosotis** are Forget-me-nots. Also known as scorpion grass (which I think is a badass name, why don't we use this??!?).


	3. Totally Worth It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Countdown to midnight.  
> This one is a bit shorter, but I hope it's just as sweet. Thanks for reading!

Artemis releases her grip on Persephone when they reach the great hall where everyone has gathered. She reads over the checks and smiles. “Totally worth it.” She flashes the check at Persephone. Her eyes become saucers. _A thousand drachma? Jeez, that’s a lot for one song._ “I can upgrade my bow and probably throw in a couple knives. What are you gonna get?”

“I-I don’t know. I didn’t expect that. I’ll probably save most of it.”

Eros walks over and plucks his check from Artemis’ hands. “Ooo, did Great Uncle Hades come through?” his eyes taking on a glimmer of mischief. “A thousand drachma! I know what we’re doing this week, cinnamon roll,” he grins.

“What?”

“Shopping spree. You must need some new clothes for school.” Eros quirks a brow at the flower goddess, gently picking up a piece of the soft white scarf still wrapped around her neck. “ _Or work,_ ” he whispers knowingly. She blushes a deep magenta, but is relieved when Eros plucks Ampelus’ check from Artemis, leaving her side to deliver it to the purple nymph.

“Suppose I should give the last one to Hermes. Be right back,” the goddess of the hunt joins Hermes, Poseidon, and Amphitrite by the fireplace. She hands the messenger god the slip of paper, and falls into whatever deep conversation they’re having.

Relieved to finally have some room to breathe, she makes her way to an open couch and sits down, ready to dig in to the giant slice of cake. She cuts the tip of the vasilopita off with the side of her fork, scooping it up in one motion. When she closes her mouth around the fork, and pulls the metal tines away, the soft cake falls lightly on her tongue, sprinkling it with sugar. After the initial sweetness, Persephone moans over the burst of orange zest. _This is delicious. I wonder what else he cooks._

She works her way through most of the piece when she bites down on something hard. She pulls the coin from her mouth, sucking off the remaining cake bits, and smiles. She slips it in her pocket. _Good luck this year, hmm?_ She unfolds the paper Hades slipped under her plate as she finishes off the rest of her cake. Her brow quirks in confusion.

_Ten thousand drachma._ Is this a mistake? She reads the line of text spelling out the amount. It matches the number written. In the notes field there is something added. “ _A little extra for some scarves. ~Yours, Hades.”_ _How many scarves? A mountain? Does he not know how much scarves cost?_ She sets her plate on the table in front of the couch. _How much did this scarf cost?_ She touches the luxury fabric and inspects the tag. “ _Blueberry” Shit. THE Blueberry?_

She continues to spiral as Hera rises to address the room. “20 seconds! Get ready for the countdown!”

The room cheers. Everyone starts murmuring about the new year. Zeus’ voice booms over the noise. “TEN.” The rest of the party joins in. “NINE... EIGHT.” Hebe bursts through the door. “SEVEN.” The youngest goddess slides over to her mother and grasps her free hand. “SIX...FIVE.” Everyone with a drink raises it. “FOUR.” Glasses begin to clink between guests. “THREE...TWO...ONE...HAPPY NEW YEAR!” Everyone cheers, throws back their drinks, and hugs the nearest god or goddess. Anyone married or coupled up shares a New Year’s kiss. Even Ampelus plants a chaste one on Eros’ cheek. Shock and recognition flash in his eyes before he scoops her into his arms and molds his mouth over hers.

“Hell, it’s about damn time.” Ares chuckles within the love goddess’ embrace. He sits back down, folding Aphrodite onto his chest.

“Ok, time for bed, little lady. Here’s your Kali for being a good girl,” the queen of the gods looks down lovingly at her little cocktail waitress.

“Wait, Mom, I still have one thing I gotta do.” Hebe runs up to her big brother and climbs into his lap. She stands on his thick thighs so she can whisper in his ear. A wicked grin splits the war god’s face, and he nods. He extricates himself from Aphrodite as he stands, hooking his sister to his side, in the crook of his arm, as he walks over to the front door. He nudges her into his opposite hand, changing his grip to hoist the little goddess up above head level. She reaches out with her tiny hands and pulls a red ball off of the door frame. Ares puts down the little spitfire and watches as she runs over to the goddess of spring. Before anyone can react, and with a shout of “Happy New Year, Persephone,” she chucks the red ball on the ground with all her tiny might. The ball splits open and what appears to be tiny beads and liquid shoot out all over the floor and Persephone’s lap.

“Ah!” the startled goddess bursts out laughing at the strong little girl. “You do take after your brother, don’t you. What is this?” She looks down at the beads she’s plucked from her lap. “They’re squishy, wet little things, aren’t they?”

The tiny goddess starts, “It’s New Year’s fruit. It’s—”

“Let me guess, tradition,” the pink goddess cuts in, grinning from ear to ear as she pops the six beads in her mouth, carefully biting down on them, uncertain of their texture. The juice from the seeds flood her mouth as the delicate membrane of each one bursts between her teeth.

The room falls silent. Zeus and Hera share a look. “Oh, fuck.” Zeus pulls out his phone and punches in a quick text to his secretary. 

|| _CANCEL ALL MY MEETINGS FOR TOMORROW.  
_ || _BE PREPARED FOR A SHIT STORM. CODE GREEN_

Hades walks back into the room with the two flutes of champagne, all eyes turn to watch him as he does. Poseidon appears at his side and claps him on the back. “Congratulations, man.”

Hades gives his brother a sidelong glance and turns back to the room filled with the most powerful members of the Pantheon. “What did I miss?”

* * *

~ _Fin_ ~

* * *

**A/N:** If you’re like me and like to read tradition/translation notes first, I put spoilers in italics and within || (they don’t do anything on AO3, but they’re a nice visual cue. Traditions described in order of appearance:

**Ta Kalanda** is a Greek caroling tradition that actually takes place on New Year's. It is meant to bring health, wealth, and prosperity to the houses the carolers visit. It's tradition to give carolers money. Carolers usually visit family and friends since they are more likely to give a good reward as they are equally more likely to be embarrassed by the thought of giving nothing.

**Ta Kalanda song lyrics:  
** Σ’ αυτό το σπίτι που ‘ρθαμε,  
πέτρα να μη ραγίσει  
κι ο νοικοκύρης του σπιτιού  
χρόνια πολλά να ζήσει.

**Translation according to the sources listed:  
** In this house we have come  
No stone may ever crack  
And the landlord  
May live for many years.

**Vasilopita** is a cake made for New Year’s in honor of Agios Vassilis (the greek version of Santa Claus). A coin is baked into the cake, and whoever gets the coin in their piece is granted good fortune for the whole year.

**Kali Hera** is the tradition of giving money to children present after midnight when they come to visit on New Year’s. I don’t think the children have to be awake, || _but let’s face it, Hebe would want to be awake. ||_

**Pomegranates** are hung above the door during Christmas time. On New Year’s Eve, after midnight, the lights are usually turned off (I skipped this part), and the pomegranate is smashed on the floor or at the door. The more seeds are spilled, the better. It’s a sign of good luck and prosperity.  
|| _My thinking here was that Persephone wouldn’t have heard of this tradition since the pomegranate is Hades’ fruit from the Underworld. No way in hell, heh, would Demeter let her near one. Since they are from the Underworld, I imagine Artemis also would not practice this tradition, hence, they don’t have one above the door at her house. This was my cute way of having Persephone eat the seeds that bind her six months out of the year to Hades’ realm. ||_

**Non-Greek Stuff:  
** **Saturnalia** is the Roman festival (I bent time a bit, they’re immortal, it’s fine) _we have to thank for the mistletoe tradition_.

**Myosotis** are Forget-me-nots. Also known as scorpion grass (which I think is a badass name, why don't we use this??!?).

**Author's Note:**

> Sources:  
> https://greekerthanthegreeks.com/2015/12/top-ten-greek-new-years-customs-and.html  
> https://greekerthanthegreeks.com/2014/12/greek-christmas-traditions-carol.html  
> https://www.greekboston.com/christmas/singing-carols-kalanda/


End file.
